France
, OTL) and was the French flag in the Southern Victory series until King Charles XI restored the pre-Revolutionary Fleur de Lys (see below)]] conquered the country in World War II. (This took place during the ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies timeline and the Worldwar timeline as well as OTL.)]] , the Action Francaise restored the pre-Revolutionary Fleur de Lys flag as the national flag of France some time in the late 1920s or early 1930s; prior to this the French flag was the tricolor (see above). It was also the French flag in 1598 (Ruled Britannia).]] .]] '''France' is a republic whose metropolitan territory is located in Western Europe and that also comprises various overseas islands and territories located on other continents. Metropolitan France extends from the Mediterranean Sea to the English Channel and the North Sea, and from the Rhine River to the Atlantic Ocean. France is the largest state in the European Union by area and the third largest in Europe behind Russia and Ukraine. France has been a major power for many centuries with strong economic, cultural, military and political influence. During the 17th and 18th centuries, France colonised great parts of North America; during the 19th and early 20th centuries, France built the second largest empire of the time, including large portions of North, West and Central Africa, Southeast Asia, and many Pacific islands. After the French Revolution unseated the monarch of France in the last decade of the 18th century, France has gone through a series of governmental systems and constitutions. At present, it under the government of the Fifth Republic. Literary Comment Most of the works of Harry Turtledove involving France are set immediately after the Third Republic, which came into being in 1870, and fell after the German occupation of France early in World War II. France in Atlantis France may lay claim to the discovery of Atlantis. In 1452, the first humans to visit Atlantis were a Breton fishing crew, led by Francois Kersauzon. Subsequently, settlements led by Kersauzon were established in the continent, co-existing relatively peacefully with those established by the English and the Basques. After the province of Brittany was annexed to France in the next decades, the Breton colonies became French possessions. Thus, in a sense, France can claim to have "discovered" Atlantis. In the 1750s, conflict in Europe spread to Atlantis. France and England were at war, and so the Atlanteans of each respective country went to war as well. Spain sided with France. Within a matter of months, the English defeated the French forces, and drove France out of Atlantis. France also lost most of its possessions in Terranova and India. From then on, France would be second-best to Great Britain as a power in the world. When the Atlantean War of Independence broke out a dozen years later, France watched eagerly. Upon the Army of the Atlantean Assembly's victory at the Battle of Grigsby's Field and the publication of the Proclamation of Liberty, Louis XVI declared war on Britain, and sent troops in Atlantis under the command of the Marquis de La Fayette. France's support proved quite important to Atlantis' ultimate victory over and independence from Britain. In the early 19th century, France and Britain were again at war. The United States of Atlantis used the opportunity to support independence movements in the British colonies remaining in Terranova. Britain was not so completely distracted by France that it couldn't launch the punishing War of 1809 against Atlantis. France in Crosstime Traffic France in Curious Notions France and its allies Britain and Russia were defeated by Germany in the brief war of 1914. France and Britain went to war with Germany in the late 1930s, but were again defeated, which cleared the way for Germany to take full control of Europe. France in The Disunited States of America France was one of the world's great powers. France in The Gladiator France saw the first popular front in response to Nazi occupation during World War II. While it failed then, decades later, France saw another popular front which turned the country away from the United States and towards Soviet Union, making France among the first countries in Western Europe to adopt communism. France in In High Places As with the rest of Europe, the Kingdom of France lost some 80% of its population to the Great Black Deaths.In the aftermath of that disaster, a charismatic leader named Henri arose with in 1381 with new message, but the Pope in Avignon and the King of France opposed Henri and executed him as a heretic. Soon after, both men were killed in an accident. Henri's followers saw the accidental death of the Pope and the King as a miracle, and his faith was affirmed. By the same token, a King of France was fixed into historical memory as one of the worst and most heinous villains of all time. Thereupon, France splintered firmly into several different individual kingdoms, including the Kingdom of Versailles. It took over two centuries to recover from the demographic loss, and by then, Muslims had invaded and captured much of southern France, including Lyon and Marseille. When Crosstime Traffic agents arrived to secretly explrore this alternate, they found that - unlike in the Home timeline and various other alternates - here "France" was merely a name from old history, which did not refer to any present-day entity. However, the languague spoken in the Kingdom of Versailles was still known as "French". France in In the Presence of Mine Enemies France was an occupied territory of the Greater German Reich, conquered at the beginning of the Second World War. With the Axis victorious in Europe, France's colonies were divided between the Reich, Italy, Japan. Under German rule, the motto of the French state Liberty, Equality, Fraternity! was replaced with Work, Family, Country. Though the older phrase was illegal, many French especially the pre-war generation remembered it as late as 2010. When Führer Heinz Buckliger instituted reforms in the empire, people too young to remember France's independence made use of the old motto as a rallying cry as they protested in the streets. The premier of France denounced the 2011 Putsch against Buckliger, although not as strongly as some other countries did. France in The Man With the Iron Heart France had been humiliated by its defeat and occupation by Germany at the outset of World War II. It lay under German rule until 1944, when joint American and British forces (along with some French patriots who'd escaped their home) invaded France and began pushing Germany back. Simultaneously, German forces were being devestated in the war against the Soviet Union to the east. By 1945, the war was over, and France occupied a portion of Western Germany. Unfortunately, the knowledge that France had had to be liberated by the Anglo-Americans was embittering to most of the French government and military. Charles de Gaulle followed a policy of minimal cooperation with his allies, while at the same time imposing a vengeful peace on its zone of Germany. With the arrival of the German Freedom Front under Reinhard Heydrich, France found itself in the same quagmire as the US, Britain and the USSR. It responded with as much viciousness to the GFF as possible, often rivaling the USSR. Unlike the Anglo-Americans, France showed no inclination to pull out of Germany, even after a GFF agent leveled the Eiffel Tower in 1946. France in Ruled Britannia France was one of the two great Catholic powers in western Europe; the other was Spain. Despite their shared a religion, the Hapsburg dynasty that ruled Spain considered France an enemy, due to the fact that France was physically between Spain and Spain's European territories. Philip II fought a war with France during his reign. France provided limited support for the Protestant anti-Hapsburg rebellion in the Netherlands in the 1570s and 80s. France in Southern Victory France, along with Britain, was a staunch ally of the Confederate States. During the time of the Second Empire, Emperor Napoleon III supported the Confederate States in the War of Secession, allowing France to install Maximilian I as emperor of Mexico in violation of the Monroe Doctrine, which the defeated United States was unable to enforce. France went down to defeat in the Franco-Prussian War of 1871, losing the provinces of Alsace and Lorraine. The rapid Prussian victory over one of the architects of the Union's humiliating defeat was one of the factors leading to the eventual alliance between the United States and the German Empire. Now reconstituted as the Third Republic, France also supported the Confederates in the Second Mexican War but, unlike Britain, committed very few military forces to North America beyond a naval raid on Los Angeles, California. France later joined the CS, Britain, and Russia in the Quadruple Entente and was invaded and defeated by Germany in the Great War. Following the war, and the harsh peace terms imposed by the Germans, the Third Republic collapsed as the French turned to the revanchist monarchist party Action Francaise to restore France to its former position of power. Charles XI became King and cooperated with his fellow Entente revanchist leaders in the rearmament of the Entente. Jake Featherston sent Anne Colleton to France as special ambassador plenipotentiary in 1934. She returned to Virginia in August 1936 aboard the new ocean liner Charles XI with an agreement from the French government. With Britain, France supported the Nationalists in the Spanish Civil War and defeated the German-backed Monarchists. Upon the death of Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany in 1941, France launched an attack on Germany which it had coordinated with similar attacks by Britain and Russia. The Entente was able to maintain the offensive until 1943. Although initially the most belligerent of the Entente, France quickly became a junior partner to Britain. Germany halted the Anglo-French force drive in the Netherlands, and turned it back. Early in 1944, Paris became the second Entente capital destroyed by a German superbomb. Charles XI was killed. His successor, Louis XIX, was initally defiant, but soon sued for peace. France in The Two Georges France and Spain were partners in the Holy Alliance. As such, France controlled North Africa west of the Ottoman Empire and Central Africa excluding the costal regions which were British African Possessions and Portuguese Angola and Mozambique. It did include the Island of Madagascar. France also controlled Indochina. It had lost New France (renamed the province of Quebec) to Britain during the Seven Years' War and so had no North American possessions. France in The War That Came Early In September, 1938, the French Third Republic was prepared to accede to Adolf Hitler's demands of the Sudetenland region of Czechoslovakia, this despite a defense pact between France and Czechoslovakia. However, as French Premier Edouard Daladier and his British counter-part Neville Chamberlain were preparing to sign the surrender at the Munich Conference, word came that a Czech partisan named Jaroslav Stribny had assassinated Sudeten German leader Konrad Henlein. Neither Daladier nor Chamberlain could believe Hitler was innocent of the assassination. Hitler was, but used it as a justification for war on Czechoslovakia. France and Britain declared war on Germany. However, France was still irresolute as to their course of action. While German forces invaded and subdued Czechslovakia, French troops invaded Germany. The invasion was half-hearted at best, as German propaganda had convinced the French government that Germany was a force to be reckoned with. In truth, German troops did their best to avoid confronting French troops until Czechoslovakia was subdued at the end of October, 1938. By December, Germany had brought its forces back to face to the Western Front. All French forces were driven back into French territory. The war along the French-German border continued throughout the year. Concurrently, Germany launched a second offensive aimed at taking Paris, relying on the Schlieffen Plan. Although the drive throw the Low Countries was successful, and Paris came under German fire by the end of the year, the German drive was soon halted outside of Paris. By Spring, 1939, France and its allies had rallied, and launched a counter-offensive that slowly pushed the Germans out of the country. By December, 1939, the French offensive was near the German border. With Germany on the retreat, French troops were sent to Norway, to help stop the German invasion of that country. France in Worldwar France had been conquered by Germany in 1940 as part of World War II, and though the Race controlled southern France during the Conquest Fleet's invasion of Earth, France was recognized as part of the German Reich under the terms of the Peace of Cairo. Under German rule, southern France was a largely lawless area where smugglers, pickpockets, ginger dealers, thieves, political subversives, German secret policemen and members of the Race lived in close quarters. During the period, a nation known as Free France existed on the Pacific island of Tahiti. Following Germany's defeat in the Race-German War of 1965, the independent Fourth Republic of France was created. This government relied on the Race's protection from external threats. Internally, it was in many respects its own worst enemy: groups informally know as "purification squads" made it their business to hunt down and round up any French citizens who collaborated with the Germans. Given the duration of the German occupation, virtually everyone had some dealings with Germans, and so could be called a collaborator with very little evidence. France in "Before the Beginning" France played a substantial role in changing the course of human history when Inspector Jacob Dreyfus demonstrated that the Jews were indeed God's chosen people. France was one of the first countries to convert en masse to Judaism. France in "The Catcher in the Rhine" On his visit to France, a young American tourist, to his horror, was served snails. The experience left the young tourist with a poor impression of the French. France in "Ils ne passeront pas" France steadfastly refused to let German forces pass Verdun, making that battle the longest and most horrible battle of World War I. Indeed, French soldiers Pierre Barres and Jacques Fonsagrive had been through such atrocity that when God's judgment came (as foretold in the Book of Revelation), they assumed they'd been the victims of a German weapon, and reacted quite blasely, killing all of the demonic creatures that appeared in No Man's Land. France in "Les Mortes d'Arthur" France was the leading country of United Europe with French being its official language. In addition, French had once more become the lingua franca of international relations. No one was considered educated unless they could speak good French. Otherwise, they were viewed as parochial. France in "Someone Is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy" France was a second-rate country on a third-rate continent on the most insignificant planet in the galaxy. Its palace at Versailles became the scene of a fourth theft of a throne room and antechamber. The Space Patrol ordered Rufus Q Shupilluliumash to begin investigating the series of crimes in France. He was promptly arrested by the French gendarmerie, without even having insulted the French as he did the people on almost every other planet he visited. He found the food terrible. When he expressed this to his local Space Patrol colleagues, they chorused "And the portions are so small!" Rufus wondered how they knew what the prison food was like. France in "Uncle Alf" France met defeat at the hands of Germany in 1914, when General Alfred von Schlieffen personally oversaw his plan for a two-front war. In 1929, France was still occupied by the Kaiserreich and quite restive. Sergeant Adolf Hitler was sent to Lille, France to capture communist agitator, Jacques Doriot. He was disgusted by the degraded status of the French, and was quite confident that Germany had done the right thing in occupying the country. Category:Allied Forces Members Category:Axis Members (Alternate Timeline) Category:Byzantine Empire (OTL) Category:Entente Members * Category:German Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Greater German Reich (OTL) Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Category:Roman Empire Category:Atlantis Category:Before the Beginning Category:Catcher in the Rhine Category:Curious Notions Category:In High Places Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Ils ne passeront pas Category:Les Mortes d'Arthur Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:Ruled Britannia Category:Someone Is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy Category:Southern Victory Category:The Disunited States of America Category:The Gladiator Category:The Two Georges Category:Uncle Alf Category:Worldwar * Category:The War That Came Early